Three's a Crowd
by redrider6612
Summary: This is a one shot for a challenge on the Boneyard. The story had to be about Booth's breakup with Tess. Hope you like it!


Booth dropped his keys and cell in the bowl by the front door, sucking in a deep appreciative breath. Something smelled good! Shrugging out of his jacket, he draped it over the back of a chair and started on his tie.

"Tess?" he called when she didn't appear right away. He stopped in the kitchen doorway. Several covered pans were simmering on the stove, but his girlfriend was nowhere in sight. Stepping up to the stove, he picked up a dishtowel and lifted the lid on the biggest pan. Marinara sauce bubbled, giving off the most heavenly smell.

"You're early," she said from behind him.

Replacing the lid, he turned. She was dressed simply in a little black dress and heels, hair twisted up in back. Booth smiled. "You said you needed to talk and I was done for the day so I didn't see any reason to delay." Stepping close to her, he leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her head at the last second and his lips grazed her cheek.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen," she said. Booth's radar went on high alert at the coolness in her voice. Something was wrong. "You want to open the wine?" she asked as she grabbed the flatware and headed to the table.

_Ooookay_, Booth thought. _Guess she'll tell me when she's ready_. He grabbed the wine and a corkscrew and followed her to the table. As he opened the wine, he watched her closely, hoping for some clue, but her face was a bland mask. She went back to the kitchen without meeting his eyes.

Conversation was light through dinner, and Booth might have thought everything was fine but for the fact that she never quite met his eyes. Finally an awkward silence fell and he reached over to touch her hand. Her gaze locked with his at last.

"Tess, what's wrong?"

She lifted a shoulder, her hand limp under his. "N-nothing. I'm just tired."

"Don't give me that. I can tell something's bothering you."

She bit her lip and looked away and worry twisted in his gut. He'd never seen her so upset. There were tears in her eyes when she finally looked at him again. "It's no good. I need to be first, but there will always be someone there between us."

He frowned in confusion. "Between us? You think I'm cheating on you?" he asked, incredulous. Once he was in a committed relationship, he _never_ cheated. The idea was repugnant to him.

Her lips twisted. "I wish. I think I could handle that better than this," she said low, almost like she was talking to herself. He was looking so insulted she felt the need to reassure him. "No, I know you would never cheat on me." She waited for him to realize what she was getting at, but the puzzled look remained on his face.

"I can't believe anyone could be that oblivious," she muttered. Sighing, she shook her head. "You really have no idea--?"

"Just spit it out, Tess. I'm not in the mood for games," he said impatiently.

"Dr. Brennan." Like that said it all.

Booth's eyes flew wide. "What? No! No way! We're just partners."

Tessa gave an inelegant snort. "Please! The sexual tension between you two—"

"What's with people? How many times do I have to say it? Read my lips—We're. Just. Partners." He said it slowly, distinctly, like he was talking to a mentally challenged person.

She shook her head. "Maybe for now. But you two are on the edge. And I don't want to be around when it happens." Tears choked her and she swallowed hard. "I deserve a man who can give me everything. You, my dear Seeley, can't."

Desperation swept over him. "There's nothing between us! How can I prove it to you?"

Shaking her head sadly, she turned her hand and squeezed his. "I've got all the proof I need." She rose and picked up both plates. "I'm already packed, so I can be out of here tonight."

Booth jumped up and snagged her arm. "Are you sure?" he asked huskily.

She gave him a pitying look. "Poor Seeley. You usually do the leaving, don't you?" She waited for his hand to fall away, then turned for the kitchen, speaking over her shoulder as she went. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get over me pretty quick. In fact, I think you'll be amazed how fast you forget about me."

He followed her, sadder than he'd been in a long time. He leaned against the counter and watched her run water and squirt dish soap. He felt he had to try one last time.

"Leave those," he urged, and she turned to look at him wryly.

"I can't leave you with a sink full of dishes. It wouldn't be right."

He stepped up beside her and shut off the water with an angry twist of the knob. "Dammit, this can't be it! I thought we were doing so well."

Picking up a towel, she wiped her hands as she studied him. She reached up to touch his cheek. "Not as well as we should." Then she turned for the bedroom.

Rather than follow, Booth unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled them up, attacking the dirty dishes with a vengence. He was aware of her going back and forth, carrying stuff in bags and boxes. By the time he had washed the last pot and stood wiping the counter, she was standing beside him once more.

"Well, that's it. Take care of yourself, okay?"

He sighed. "You too."

She hesitated, then leaned up to kiss him softly. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

"Me too," he replied with a catch in his voice. Then she was gone and he stood where she had left him, like he didn't know what to do next. His thoughts whirled. Was she right? Was everyone right? And if so, what should he do about it? _Should_ he do anything about it?

Straightening, he scrubbed his hands down his face. Not yet. It was too soon. Tessa's scent still hung in the air, for God's sake! He rolled his shoulders and sighed. Grabbing a beer, he went to sit on the couch, letting the silence soak into him. He looked around, searching for signs that Tessa might have left her touch somewhere, but it was gone if it had ever been there in the first place.

Relaxing against the couch cushions, he blew out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. A feeling welled up in him, bubbling and spreading to every corner of his being. It took him a moment to recognize it for what it was…relief.


End file.
